


Dickjay·Stayin'Alive

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: Alpha！翅 × Beta！桶两只互相迷恋但感官迟钝的鸟，有详细性场面描写，请注意。这么大一个OOC，这么大
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, DickJay - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Dickjay·Stayin'Alive

-

Jason Todd有时仰面躺在床上，会开始想象自己正从吊索上滑下来，有人造的无纺布翅膀在他背后张开，接着是琳琅的彩带纷纷扬扬地掉下来。底下的孩子开始笑，童真的快乐的尖叫在他的耳边喷薄，他们叫他的名字，艺名，每个人都为盛大的色彩的表演感到异常兴奋。畅快如细细的水脉流淌在人群里。

他无法辨认Richard Grayson是不是在观众里，是不是在他旁边，是不是会成为他这场辉煌梦境通往现实的那道裂缝。白天他做他的活，不想其他的，偶尔注意有没有在胖揍坏蛋的时候磕坏头罩，夜里他回家，和家具打招呼，要是神智还够清醒就读点书。

但今天不大一样，今天他得去找Dick。他们商量好了。

Jason从窗户翻进屋子时Dick已经在里面等他，神态看起来很放松，蓝眼睛转过来面向他时闪出活泛的碎光。“小翅膀。”他出声，看着Jason转身合上窗页，密闭的空间里散佚着Dick刻意压抑的信息素气味，像稀薄的温流。

他的小翅膀挤出一团模糊的气音以示回应。现在最可爱的地方来了：不管他们在这间屋子的地上、床上、浴室里搞过多少次，Jason还是不习惯。还是会在开始做爱之前觉得拘谨，局促不安、又困惑又纯洁地霸占一个角落。

Dick边向他的方向走边脱衣服并满意地看到Jason根本无法移开目光。他放开闸门让信息素冲决，如同浸饱了阳光的气息温和地涌向Jason，即使Beta性别对Alpha性别的气味并不那么敏感。上衣像湖水褪去露出滩岸地让他的胸膛赤裸，他每靠近Jason一点就褪掉一件衣服，让织料在地上蜿蜒成颜色陈旧的滩涂。

Jason想要别开脸，意图在未完全实施之前就被掐断，现在Dick完全赤身裸体，躯身所框中的每一根线条都鲜明、饱满，像旺盛的生命力铺平在阳光所砌的容器中。Richard Grayson就是有能耐让自己裸体站在Jason Todd面前而不显得有一丝猥亵。他抬起手，他用掌心阻隔Jason投来的、还是局促，还是犹豫的视线，然后才真的把亲吻落到对方的嘴唇上。

他温和的吻抿去了对方不易察觉的战栗，最终能将犹豫也完全吞掉。在Jason终于将紧绷的手指重新舒开而搭到Dick腰上时后者也撤开了一直盖在Jason眼睛上的手，他们的目光在空中相汇时Dick笑了一下，笑意里埋着同一种局促。

“…所以，怎么样？”他贴着Jason的额头，让呼吸逐渐混融，Dick试图从他的小翅膀这难抑的窘迫和晃神里掘出一丝他想要、他期待的反应。

“好多了。”Jason艰难地承认，即使他现在仍还在为大蓝鸟身上Alpha性别的压倒性信息素而神经紧绷，但刚刚的吻有效地缓和了他们之间的僵硬。他明显地停顿一下，倒出一只模糊的问句，“所以你想对我怎么做？”

Dick在他耳边留下了一句“别动”，他的手滑向Jason的领子，从衣料与皮肤的空隙间钻入，指腹干燥又温暖，有安定和与之伴生的稳固感，他用轻触和爱抚将散布在这健畅肌理间的僵硬吞没。Jason最开始是要忍耐着Alpha性别的攻击般的信息素，即使他还算挺喜欢这气味。它密匝匝地环绕拥抱着他，似乎想要给予安慰又似乎是在寻觅能够趁机而入的时刻。

他觉得这一切都是矛盾的，矛盾就诞在他逐渐放松的胸膛中，矛盾也同时被埋葬在他和Dick接吻时那张被润湿的嘴唇底下。

Jason静静地知觉对方的手，替他褪掉上衣时被刻意拖缓的动作，屈起来的指骨刮蹭到他的乳头。他不能确定这到底是不是出自刻意，但他已经默许了Dick那个“别动”的要求，所以他不会轻易打破它。这样的小把戏，他们从第一次搞在一起开始就会做，一个命令被一张嘴唇吐出再被另一具躯身接受。现在Dick已经将他的上衣掀得乱七八糟，衣料被拉下去而让他用来固定的紧带还留在皮肉上，几根浸作暗色的皮带被体温捂热，连带淋着细光的金属搭扣一起伏卧在他肩膀两侧和胸前。他确信这是某种性趣，也许来源于大蓝鸟过盛的精力也许来源于Alpha性别天生蓬勃的控制欲。

手指流过他的小腹。温热还是一样的温热，他之前总有意无意地留心到Dick的体温为什么总能保持那种恒定的温度。Dick舒张开覆在Jason腹部的五指，像是正透过他们相汇的肌肤而感受对方被裹在腹腔内的、象征着存在和生命力的神秘脉搏，像是在寻找某种掩藏在脏器间低热的呼吸：不能被离间的亲密。

Jason为此得忍住一阵一阵堆叠在尾椎漫游而上的颤抖，发泄的脏字还没冲出嘴唇就被咕哝般不受控制的呻吟替代，Dick将他的底裤拉开，这么做的时候仍然不管他大腿上原先为了拴枪套而存在的绑带。他的手指带着一种近似按压的力度抚过Jason的腹股沟，那儿的皮肉比其他地方来得薄韧。

Jason还在，可以说有点过分地恪守那条别动的临时规矩。同时他也克制着感官，只是在Dick准备为他口交时难以抑制地小腿紧绷，感到自己仿佛被一种错觉蛊惑而敞开了所有知觉。他半勃的阴茎被纳入口腔时马眼紧缩，而罪恶的中指与无名指正跟着碾过他的会阴到他的后穴。他甚至没有意识到究竟是哪个他屏息专注于对抗Alpha信息素困扰的时刻Dick在指间淋上了液体润滑剂，Dick以饱餐湿润的指尖探入穴口的同时收拢口腔，柔韧的上颚蹭过饱胀顶端榨出Jason又一次低低流淌出喉咙的呻吟。

一种困惑升起在他的尾椎之间，就像那些致密的情欲泡沫已经深入到他的内里，Jason压下想要伸手捉住Dick的头发（轻盈、微湿的一层黑发）或肩膀的冲动，神色随射精欲望的叠加而恍惚。现在他完全浸泡在Alpha信息素的气味里，在最初的不适反应过去之后他的身体正不情不愿地交出权力，紧绷在前胸的绑带和紧贴在乳头边的金属搭扣成了甜蜜的负担。每一个细胞都渴望挣脱原有，直到Dick埋在他层叠穴肉中的手指找到了那个点，他甚至没能发出任何警告就猝不及防地射了出来，急促的呼吸填满了他，被抛进一种柔软又明亮的快乐里Jason不由自主攥紧了Dick攀伸上来的手。

他想让Dick能借力站起来，但高潮之后的松软还沉淀在四肢百骸里，最后他们以相当狼狈的姿势跌到一起。Jason身上没被脱干净的衣服乱七八糟地压成一团，发觉Dick勃起的阴茎正抵在他的大腿边，准确来讲是蹭在那道被一直推到他腿根的绑带边，伞头溢出的腺液已经让那部分顺畅饱满、无不暗示着力量的肌肉泛出琐碎淫荡的细光。

Jason相当莽撞地骂了句脏话，话音碎裂时看到Dick露出了一种——是的他确信他以前见到过，一种几乎可以称之为是“浑笑”的笑。

他思考片刻到底在哪儿见到过DickieBird这样对他笑，最终想起来那差不多应该是他们第二次还是第三次做爱之前。他们本意不是要在Dick完成夜巡之后来一炮。当时Dick已经卸下了短棍，正挨个手指往下要把手套脱下来，就在这个时候——就在这个时候他注意到Jason一直在看他。

而他确信那是一种“我的身体渴望和这具身体上床但我不会真的和他说”的眼神。

Jason一直在避免和他进行眼神接触，甚至欲盖弥彰地假装自己还在看手机上小红新给他推送的Damian今日受挫缺德小视频（1/1）。Dick就是在那时候露出了一个和刚刚一模一样的微笑，一种该死的自信、一种对所有欲望都势在必得的魅力非凡正从那种笑意里外漏。然后他们就真的在Dick还没完全脱掉他的夜翼制服前搞了一炮，Jason几乎弄湿了Dick的手套。

然后后者就在下次发情期前上ebay订做了副真正的情趣用品手套，手套指骨部位刻意被要求突出的深蓝色硅胶凸起在扩张时搞得Jason既想骂人又相当羞耻地爽到。

现在Dick正缓慢地猥亵他的腿，这么做的同时还用手掌贴着他肋扇两边，让火热的温度紧紧托着那部分被情欲蒸动的皮肉，吻掉每一注由生动喘息而孕育的战栗。这几乎可以算是一种痴态。Jason迟钝地意识到不仅仅是他会沉浸在那种不可控的情绪里，他原先耻于承认然而固执地盘踞在梦里角落中的渴求，他困惑于为什么这双至诚的蓝眼睛和梦里是别无二致的。

一连串亲吻落在他胸口时Jason能闻到空气中搏动的信息素气味几乎是黏得发稠，层叠厚重的另一个人的气息拥抱他，环绕他，而他不觉得排斥，湿漉漉的赤裸知觉仿佛是从他的内脏底部流泄。在性的方面Dick从来都显得贴心，偶尔在挖掘Jason更多隐秘反应时则显得狡猾，总能动用灵活的手指或舌头甚至是天赋异禀的阴茎来实行一项取悦，而后就转变成一种甜蜜的折磨。

Dick最终扶着阴茎操进去。无论多少次Beta的洞其实都不太能很好地适应Alpha器官的尺寸，但得益于他富满耐心的前戏、亲吻和爱抚，大部分滞涩都能被剔除。他把着Jason的胯边等他的小翅膀完全适应后面塞着他的鸡巴。紧密相连给他的感觉一向很好，他觉着他就是挺喜欢和别人进行肢体接触，亲密程度要依关系而定的那种。

Jason在他下方，向来会为被填满的致密感而头晕目眩，思维出现片刻的错节：在他刚死而复生回到哥谭那阵子，他去过一家快餐店。街边随处可见的快餐店。包装纸上铺着印痕浅淡的商标，在可乐杯里加半杯的冰块，被挤出来的除了起司酱、辣蛋黄酱之外还有酸黄瓜片。他就坐在卡座里，注视无数被饱满晨光映亮的色彩填充进开始出门上班的人群，感到有一个瞬间平凡的实感突然光临了他的心。那实感在别人的心里随处可见、不值一提，对他来讲却无疑是第一次。即使下一秒它就被远处呼啸而起的警笛声打碎，散成流质那样地淌走。

他不清楚为什么会突然想起来这个早被他忘掉的小小细节，在他从茫然失措的庞大感觉中重新找回自己之后他试图踹一下Dick让他赶紧该干嘛干嘛，Dick似乎敏锐地提前察觉了他的回归，用直起腰的一次冲撞使Jason服软。全身心投入性交让Dick显得像个猎人，而阻挡视线的叶脉、晨露和被折射亿万次的太阳光就是Jason试图压抑的身体反应，在肌肉线条的绷紧、肉壁的收缩和蒸热的呼吸间就隐藏着他的猎物。

Alpha的本性驱使Dick想要给出一个标记，先前情迷意乱时他总是想把Jason翻过来在他脖子后面啃一口，事后Jason看起来心情低落，不是自怨自艾的那种而只是纯粹地低落：他讨厌受Alpha性别本能所控的任何行为。Dick后来尝试控制自己，结果每次都把对方咬得到处都是印子，在情潮结束后他卧在矮床侧边看着Jason爬起来去冲澡，看着盥洗间的灯光照亮那些痕迹。他一方面觉得愧疚，另一方面在心里某个角落又尝到了相当病态的满足。

现在他顺着Jason的颈线向下亲吻，腰胯的动作回荡在渐响的水声内，Jason在试着迎合他，而这让他受用非常。被热度蒸出的汗液在他指骨上凉成一小片，黑发被簇湿了，有几缕就黏在他额边，从明蓝的眼睛里，两斗明晃晃的欲望的光使他更性感也更锋利。Dick对爱的表述从不吝啬，有时甚至泛滥，日光永远是那么轻易地就能填充进他的颜色。Jason会短暂地为他饱满明亮的色相失神：他艳丽、畅快又健康地滑进他的视野，从试图挣扎到完全被吸引只是时间问题。

所以他们第一次滚到一起去，万能借口是突如其来的热潮、被邪恶反派诱导，老生常谈的每本街头畅销狗血擦边球杂志里都会至少用一次的桥段，两张嘴唇都心照不宣地保持沉默没有深究个中细节。吸引力变成双方都不可控制的一样变量，温驯地伏在他们日常琐碎而节奏过快的生活的皮层之下，直到它累加到那个阈值。一切都在驶向一个他们无从辨别的航向。在纠缠的夜色里Dick的手指走过Jason的胸腹，在那些缄默但炽热无比的战栗和绷紧里大蓝鸟才第一次迟钝地发觉Jason对他难言的浑浊的迷恋。

而你很难辨析那是不是能被“爱”这一广博定义套住的东西。

性的快乐在他们接触的肢体中流转，像一条流向自由但终将归为回环的河。Jason不是很清楚Beta性别的男人有没有用来受孕的器官但他觉得自己都要快被操出来一个了，Dick将阴茎每次重重抽离再楔入的过程都让他腿根发紧，节奏被牢牢捏在控制狂Alpha性别的手里，Jason每一次近似呜咽的呻吟和骤紧的痉挛都为他而被诞下。作为Beta的那一部分要他受控或者稍微温顺点以讨好自然选择的上位者，作为Jason Todd的那部分则助长他因羞耻而滋生的怒火，或许这也就是为什么他们做完爱之后Dick看起来也相当狼狈。

Jason从来不会问他为什么不找个Omega，这不是他问的问题。他直接问Dick不能标记Beta是什么感觉，Dick将手伸到他脖子后面，没有腺体，甚至因为某个原因连吻痕都没有，“你要听真话？”Jason向旁边歪了一下躲开他的手指，不作声，Dick继续说：“其实我也不是那种特别传统的很在乎性别的人。”他甚至解释了一下，“你看，塔玛兰星人甚至根本没有第二性别呢。”Jason想指出这是个挺烂的补充，但他还是没说话。

有时他看向Dick Grayson，后者忙于联络或者搜刮正经报纸上的花边新闻瞎看，他都会觉得胃在沉甸甸地下坠，他的胸壁里则回荡着琐碎的脉搏。就像今晚他们第一次高潮前他知觉的那种压迫感，Dick最后从侧面操进他的洞一只手还掰高他的腿，和肉欲有关的行径都在Dick手中被做得熟练而放荡，摇着胯做抽送时投下一片朦胧的目光。Jason的内里已经被干得湿软，没直接脱力的唯一原因就是他比Dick还结实那么一点。湿液就这么沿他腿边滑进织料，那些起到情趣作用的绑带早就被撤开因为Dick尚有理智担心他的血液循环问题。吊在射精的边缘Dick寻找Jason的眼睛以攫住他的目光，他看着一种体积庞大的由生理极乐带来的茫然出现在那对蓝色里，而他的阴茎被骤然吸紧。每一种小变化都被折射了无数次，在高潮来临时那种开阔的柔软里他们从紧绷的武器重新变回他们自己。

Jason知道Dick喜欢射在里面，无套性爱确实很爽而且男性Beta基本没有那个怀孕功能（谢天谢地），不成结即使每个Alpha都会想在内射别人之后成结。高潮的余温还在他的身体内部嗡鸣，就是在这个时候从他屁股里撤出阴茎的Dick俯身亲了一下他的额头，嘴唇纯洁地在他额边碰了一下，像洒下了一粒湿润的星星。做完一次之后Jason会留出供自己恢复的时间，他知道Alpha在热潮时不应期短得吓人。

他脸向下趴卧在由织料和阴影构筑的暗色山脉间，呼吸从急促趋向平缓，他等着自我的回巢。而Dick就在一边撑着上半身观察他，和缓的目光淋过他身体沉在晦暗中的线条。他们同时想到与生的极致相反的那件事，Dick会想起雨中的墓园而Jason想起他从绿莹莹的池水中醒来时先感知到的不是自己而是死亡。在那个瞬间Dick险些觉得他又将面临一次失去，所以他亲了Jason的额头，成功让后者的目光再不情不愿地黏回他身上，Jason向旁边挪了挪，Dick用手摸着他的腰和他躺到一块去，让浓郁的阴影平等地也罩在他身上。

Dick夸张地用了几个语气词，说小翅膀你身上现在都是我的味道。Jason假装沉思片刻，“可能因为我们刚搞完吧。”

“……充分的理由。我能亲你？”

Jason舒出一口气，僵硬慢慢从他身上褪掉，“来吧。”他就像做好了战斗准备，但肢体是全然放松的。

于是Dick Grayson亲了一下他的嘴唇。接着是第二下和第三下。

FIN


End file.
